Kari Wahlgren
Kari Wahlgren is an American voice actress, stage actress, T.V. actress, and film actress who has provided English language voices for dozens of anime titles and video games. Her debut role was as one of the main characters of FLCL, Haruko Haruhara. She had a live-action role as Tinker Bell in the 2003 Damion Dietz film Neverland. She provided the voice of the supporting character Mindy in the 2008 Walt Disney Animation Studios film Bolt, Haruhara Haruko in Gainax's OVA FLCL, and the computer program Jean in the 2009 television pilot Virtuality. She was interviewed in the 2008 documentary Adventures in Voice Acting. In 2010 she starred in Disney XD show Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil as Honey Buttowski and the Disney Channel show Fish Hooks as Bea's friend Shellsea, and as Helen in Wizards of Waverly Place. She also does the voice of Tigress in Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. She can also be seen as "Mud Girl" in a recent Swiffer commercial. She also does the voice of Suzy Johnson in Phineas and Ferb and is well known by comic book fans for the voice of Emma Frost in various video games and animated series. Filmography Movies *''Bolt (2008)''- Mindy *''Pixie Hollow Games (2011)''- Ivy *''Tangled (2010)''- Queen, Additional Voices *''Tangled Ever After (2012)''- Queen *''Wizards of Waverly Place''- Helen (2 Episodes) Animation Cartoons *''American Dragon: Jake Long''- Silver *''Archer''- Anka (Episode: "Swiss Miss") *''Ben 10 (2005-2008)''- Charmcaster, Grey Matter Gwen (episode: "Gwen 10"), Toddler Hex *''Ben 10: Alien Force (2008-2010)''- Charmcaster *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010-2012)''- Charmcaster, Rojo *''Fish Hooks''- Shellsea, Snake, Winnie Grouper, Various *''Gravity Falls''- Shandra Jimenez *''Hulk Vs Thor (2009)''- Amora *''Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters''- Allison "Allie" Underhill, Sasha Channeler of Light *''Kick Buttowski: Surburan Daredevil (2010-2012)''- Honey Buttowski *''Kim Possible''- Electronique (episode "Stop Team Go") *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness''- Tigress *''Legion of Superheroes (2006-2008)''- Saturn Girl, Triplicate Girl/Duo Damsel, Infectious Lass, Shrinking Violet, Ayla Ranzz *''Maya & Miguel''- Johnny, Mrs. Lopez *''Phineas and Ferb''- Suzy Johnson *''Problem Solverz''- Katrina Rad *''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja''- Morgan *''Regular Show''- Movie Actress (Episode: "Do Me A Solid") *''Scooby-Doo!: Mystery Incorporated''- Judy Reeves, Regina Wentworth *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars''- Letta Turmond *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (2004-2006)''- Nova *''Sym-Bionic Titan (2010-2011)''- Kimmy, Amber *''Tak and the Power of Juju (2007-2009)''- Jeera *''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2012)''- Enchantress, Jane Foster, Karnilla *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy''- Hariel/Kid 3 (Episode: "Nergal's Pizza/Hey, Water You Doing?"), Velma Green the Spider Queen (Movie: Wrath of the Spider Queen) *''The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008)''- Attina *''The Penguins of Madagascar''- Jillie, Woman in Apartment, TV Voice, Opossum #1, Smart Kid, Kitka the Peregrine Falcon *''The Secret Saturdays (2008-2010)''- Mother/Charles/Lily (Episode: "The Owlman Feeds at Midnight"), Abbey Grey *''Winx Club''- Vanessa (Nickelodeon version) *''Wolverine and The X-Men (2009)''- Emma Frost, Magma, Dr. Sybil Zane, Christy Nord *''Young Justice (2010-2013)''- Carol Ferris Anime *''Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: Sealed Card (2000)''- Sakura Kinomoto *''Digimon Data Squad (2006-2007)''- Relena Norstein *''Durarara!! (2010)''- Celty Sturluson *''Fate/zero''- Saber *''IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2003-2006)''- Michiru Satomi, Luca *''Lucky Star''- Kagami Hiiragi *''Naruto''- Mikoto Uchiha, Tayuya, Young Kimimaro, Hana Inuzuka, Ranmaru *''Naruto Shippuden''- Young Sasori, Pain (female Animal Path), Hana Inuzuka, Mikoto Uchiha *''Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (2004)''- Koyuki Kazahana/Yukie Fujikaze *''Naruto the Movie 2: Legend of the Stone of Gelel (2005)''- Fugai *''Rave Master''- Remi *''The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya (2010)''- Tsuruya, Kyon's Sister *''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya''- Tsuruya, Kyon's Sister, Mai Zaizen *''Tsukihime''- Kohaku Video Games *''Asura's Wrath (2012)''- Mithra *''Batman: Arkham City (2011-2012)''- Vicki Vale, League of Assassins Member *''Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks (2009-2010)''- Charmcaster *''Bioshock 2 (2010)''- Barbara Johnson *''Brütal Legend (2009-2013)''- Dominatrices *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Chaos Bleeds (2003)''- Willow Rosenberg *''Dead or Alive: Dimensions (2011-2012)''- Kasumi, Kasumi Alpha, Ayame *''Dead or Alive Paradise (2010)''- Kasumi, Niki *''Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 (2006)''- Kasumi, Niki *''Death by Degrees (2005)''- Lana Lei *''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening (2005-2012)''- Lady (Mary) (voice segments only) *''Devil May Cry 4 (2008)''- Lady (Mary) (voice segments only) *''Dirge of Cerberus - Final Fantasy VII (2006-2008)''- Shelke Rui *''Dragon Age Origins (2009-2011)''- Additional Voices *''Drakengard (2003-2004)''- Furiae *''Final Fantasy XII (2006-2007)''- Princess Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca "Ashe" *''Final Fantasy XIII (2009-2010)''- Cocoon Inhabitants *''Final Fantasy XIV (2010)''- Various *''Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions (2007-2011)''- Princess Ovelia Atkascha *''Justice League Heroes (2006)''- Zatanna *''Kid Icarus: Uprising (2012)''- Dark Lord Gaol, Phosphora *''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (2012)''- Grid Announcer *''LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes (2012)''- Hawkgirl, Huntress, Black Canary, Batgirl, Zatanna *''Lollipop Chainsaw (2012)''- Additional Voices *''Lost Planet 2 (2010)''- Various *''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011)''- Jill Valentine *''Metal Gear Acid (2004-2005)''- Teliko Friedman *''Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (2013)''- Courtney Collins *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops (2006-2007)''- Teliko Friedman *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008)''- Enemy Soldiers *''Ninja Gaiden II (2008)''- Sonia *''Ninja Gaiden 3 (2012)''- Sonia *''No More Heroes (2007-2008)''- Jeane *''Open Season (2006-2007)''- Giselle *''Prince of Persia (2008)''- Elika *''Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time (2009)''- Carina *''Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles (2009-2012)''- Additional voices *''Resistance 3 (2011)''- Susan Capelli, Cindy *''Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011)''- Additional Voices *''Soulcalibur III (2005)''- Setsuka *''Spider-Man 3 (2007-2008)''- Mary Jane Watson *''Spider-Man: Edge of Time (2011)''- Additional Voices *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005)''- Serra Keto *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (2008)''- Aayla Secura, Darth Phobos *''Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011-2012)''- Ashara Zavros/Female Jedi Knight *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption (2006)''- Silri *''The Amazing Spider-Man (2012)''- Gwen Stacy *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011)''- Vex *''Transformers: The Game (2007)''- Additional Voices *''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 (2011)''- Jill Valentine *''X-Men: Destiny (2011)''- Emma Frost Category:Voice Actors Category:Resident Evil Category:Spider-Man Category:Dead or Alive Category:Devil May Cry Category:X-Men Category:Soul Series Category:The Avengers Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:DC Universe Category:Batman Category:Justice League Category:Green Arrow Category:Hawkman Category:Thor Category:The Incredible Hulk Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Final Fantasy Category:Live-Action Actors Category:Ninja Gaiden Category:Melty Blood Category:Mega Man Category:Mega Man Legends